1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the leveling of a foundation and specifically relates to the leveling of a foundation using a column of piling sections located in a central portion of the foundation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Columns of piling sections are installed under the interiors of buildings using several techniques. Tunnels can be dug under buildings for piling sections to be installed therein, or holes can be cut into the foundations for piling sections to be inserted into the holes from above. The holes must be large enough to permit the passage of piling sections and brackets for fastening the piling sections to the foundations and to provide for working room. To install a six-inch diameter concrete piling through an excavation typically requires a hole measuring 2 feet by 2 feet. When steel piling sections are installed through brackets, the piling sections are cut and welded to the brackets after a foundation is lifted to the desired level.
A device and method are provided for leveling and supporting a slab foundation on a column of piling sections. A vertical hole is bored through the slab foundation and an anchoring cylinder is inserted in the hole. An adhesive is used to adhere the outer surface of the anchoring cylinder to a portion of the foundation. The cylinder has a plurality of downward-facing load shoulders which are engaged by upward-facing shoulders of a reacting member positioned across and above the hole. Piling sections are inserted into the anchoring cylinder and forced into the earth with a driving device that reacts against the reacting member. The anchoring cylinder is then supported on the piling sections to maintain the desired level of the foundation.
Use of the present invention allows the size of excavations to be greatly reduced. The size of the hole bored in the foundation will be approximately equal to the piling diameter plus 3 inches, reducing the damage caused by interior excavations. Because the assembly for driving a piling section is attached within the anchoring cylinder, no external apparatus is required, reducing the size of the required bore. For steel or concrete piling sections, the present invention allows for piling sections to be adjusted after installation.
Additional objects, features, and advantages will be apparent in the written description that follows.